


Return of the Wolf

by FyrdracaElfsciene



Series: We Meet Again [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrdracaElfsciene/pseuds/FyrdracaElfsciene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks are in Manhattan and Rose returns. Except, Rose is troubled. After all, 5,000 years really does change a girl, does it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Wolf

The day Martha Jones traveled with the Doctor to old New York would not be one of her favorite. In fact, it could be placed on her list of least favorite days. It would not be at the top of her list; that would have to be the day her parents split up. But it was probably around number two.

At first, it reached this standing because she was captured by aliens that wanted to experiment on her. Then, it was even worse because said aliens happened to make the Doctor into a terrifying tempest of wrath. Later, the day would see some of her hopes dashed.

But, by the time Martha saw the woman for the first time, only the first two had happened. The woman had layered ginger and brown hair that barely touched the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep hazel, and reminded Martha of the Doctor's own; they were filled with loss, pain, and perhaps at one point, joy.

"Hullo, Martha Jones." The woman's voice was mystical, even though it had a slight London accent. For Martha, who had grown up in London, London accents were nothing unusual; the mystical part was the tone.

Even though Martha knew she needed to get herself, Tallulah, and Frank into the Empire State Building, Martha stopped to stare at the woman. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The woman had the audacity to laugh. Martha glared at her slightly, but not too much. She wanted the answer to her question, and she would not get the answer if she scared the woman off. Of course, the chances of that actually happening were quite slim indeed.

"That does not matter, but tell him these: Bad Wolf and the TARDIS may be returned." The woman stared at Martha, begging with her eyes for the young human to do this for this woman.

Martha stared at her incredulously. How could this woman she'd only just met expect her to do that? Those words could be a threat? Bad Wolf was an intimidating name. But then, the woman looked so desperate. How could she refuse? "Alright."

An emotionless smile spread across the woman's full lips. Suddenly, the woman looked just a bit older, her "happiness" more forced. In that moment, the woman reminded Martha of the Doctor even more. The woman nodded her head once. Twice. And then she disappeared.

Tallulah gaped, and Frank gasped. Either one or both of them said "The hell?", but Martha failed to hear it. She blinked, but the woman did not reappear.

Clearing her head, Martha lead Frank, and Tallulah to the Empire State building. When the Doctor decided to remove the Dalekanium, Martha was frantic, and she forgot to relay the woman's message.

ΘΣΡΤΘΣΡΤ

Martha was horrified. Terrified, really. The Doctor was begging a Dalek to kill him for the second time that day. What would happen to her if he died? Would she have to live out the rest of her life in 1938? How could the Doctor do that to her?

There was a flash of gold, and the woman from earlier appeared. Martha gasped. Something about the woman was different. It was the way she looked; she looked like a predator eying its prey, and she was eying the Daleks.

Stepping between the Doctor and the Daleks, the woman grinned ferally, negative emotions seeping into her face. "You will not exterminate him. I am the Bad Wolf, I created myself, and you are still nothing. I lost him once, and it will not happen again. Frightened? You should be because you, Daleks, come to dust!" The woman flicked her wrist, and Dalek Caan, Dalek Sec, Dalek Thai, and Dalek Jast all dissolved into golden light.

The second the woman started speaking, the Doctor's eyes snapped open. His mouth tumbled open, and his eyes radiated shock, and dare it be said, love and adoration. When the Doctor spoke, his voice was hoarse with the tears he had and hadn't shed over her loss. "Rose? H-h-how?"

"Doctor," the woman, Rose, whispered, her tone soft, but neutral nonetheless. "Don't worry, the multiverse won't die just because we see each other."

The Doctor smiled, and a tear threatened to fall down his cheek. Had his thoughts not been otherwise occupied, the Doctor might have wondered when he started tearing up. "Rose, how did you come back here?" His voice was soft, and, if it had been safe for Rose to show emotions, Rose probably would have snogged him.

"The other universe splintered, falling into the Void at the end of its time, and then, I was here." Rose stared up into the Doctor's brown orbs, imploring him to understand that she had just seen her universe of eight-hundred seventy-two years destroyed.

The Doctor stared at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. It took him almost no time to decide that yes, she was telling the truth. Pain stabbed at his chest; his hearts were breaking for what his Rose had gone through. He reached out and cupped Rose's cheek. "I'm sorry. And Rose, I — would you like me to finish that sentence?"

Rose, despite the emotions she was trying her damndest not to feel, smiled softly. "Yes, Doctor. But not here and now. Take me back to my TARDIS, Doctor, before the Bad Wolf returns!" She stared into the Doctor's face, memorizing every new wrinkle and every freckle and everything else.

The Doctor stared at her, his soul torn between shock at the fact Rose apparently had a TARDIS and incredibly dejected at the fact Rose had told him to save his confession for later. The second one was, of course, winning, but he would never admit that. True to himself, the Doctor managed to cry one word. "What?!" And, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, he shouted it again.

Martha watched the two of them, the gears in her brain whirling. Had she been wrong? Had Rose not left the Doctor for someone else? Rose wasn't what she expected, but then, she was. Her eyes held the same echoing sadness that the Doctor's did. And the way the Doctor was around her, he was sad, sad for what his Rose had gone through. But it was not a sadness born from loss, for there was now joy in his gaze as well. And, though Martha felt that she ought to be jealous, all she felt was happiness for the Doctor. . .and his Rose. There was something about them, she supposed, that was right. And the moment seemed to momentous to be disturbed by any questions, logical though they may have been.

Rose clarified what she meant by "her TARDIS" without any further prodding from either the Doctor or Martha, however. "Well, you'd say she's your TARDIS, Doctor. But she was mine first, you know, before you stole her. Wait a tic, that means. . .Ah, well, not much to do about that, then." When she realized that her TARDIS being the Doctor's TARDIS also, she realized that the Time Lords she had helped escape the end of her universe had landed in Gallifrey's history, had died in the Time War. She blinked, grimacing. Major whoops. She felt a thumping against her consciousness; Bad Wolf wanted in. Rose focused on the ground, minimizing the whir of emotions that really did need feeling.

The Doctor's eyes widened considerably and his eyebrows shot upwards like bullets, or more like fuzzy brown caterpillars. "How?"

Rose grimaced, trying her best not to let Bad Wolf into her stream of consciousness. She was succeeding well enough. "I shall explain anon, but first, I must restore the Old Girl's memories so that she can help. Well, the memories that I was forced to steal, that is."

The Doctor gaped, and both the Doctor and Martha to chase after her. "You could at least explain what's going on!" Martha exclaimed through her panting as she ran after both the Doctor and Rose. "Why are you hurting him?"

Rose flinched visibly. Her eyes focused on the ground as she ran. Her feet came in and out of view, but she paid them no mind. Martha was right; she was hurting the Doctor. But she also had a sadistic and powerful entity inside her head. The entity was Bad Wolf, and Bad Wolf would take over if she felt emotions. Oh, she wanted to open up right here. She wanted emotions. She wanted the love shared by her and the Doctor. "Because I cannot do otherwise without Bad Wolf taking over and attempting to destroy everything. Trust me, it hurts me at least as much." Rose continued her mad dash, not pausing even though she was speaking.

"Rose!" the Doctor called after her.

Rose turned to face the Doctor, but she continued walking. Backwards. She really did need to restore the TARDIS's memories in order to mute Bad Wolf safely even for a time. Perhaps she could call on a little bit of Bad Wolf's powers to get her to the TARDIS more quickly? It'd be close, but what else could she do?

Light enveloped Rose and then spread to envelope the Doctor and Martha as well. The world faded to white, and when they came to, they were all inside of the TARDIS.

Almost instantaneously, Rose's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed. The Doctor ran to catch her, but he was a moment too late; Rose hit the floor. "Martha, fetch me a wet washcloth!"

Martha may have asked why, but she was a doctor, so she saw what the Doctor was trying to do. She nodded and ran to fetch what the Doctor needed. She ran; she had heard the immense quantity of desperation in the Doctor's voice. She couldn't let the Doctor's hearts be broken again, even if it meant she could not have the man she fancied. She returned, washcloth in hand.

The Doctor gently set it down on Rose's forehead. The Doctor leaned in slowly, his thumb massaging Rose's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss against Rose's cheek, his forehead resting on the washcloth.

Rose blinked, groaning. She propped herself up on one elbow. The Doctor's eyes lightened, now that she was up. It did wonders to relieve his worries, after all. Rose bent moved her free hand to rest it on her forehead. As soon as she did so, golden light flowed from Rose into the TARDIS.

Rose collapsed again, catching the Doctor by surprise. She landed with a thump on the floor, at which, both Martha and the Doctor had to wince. Light gathered on Rose's hands and began to dance around her face.

The Doctor's mouth opened in shock before his head shook ever so slightly in denial as he backed away.

Rose sat straight up and pulled herself to her feet. Her arms shot out to her sides as if she were some manner of robot. Golden light torrented from Rose's hands and head, her hair changed as this light continued, her scream loud and drawn out. The light faded, and Rose looked ever so slightly different.

"What? How?" The Doctor's eyebrows had knitted themselves into a frown, one higher than the other. The Doctor's mouth was hanging open.

"What is it? Doctor?" Martha asked, coming closer to see the results of what had happened; she had stumbled back when Rose burst into light.

"That's impossible," the Doctor whispered, his voice breaking. He was all but ignoring Martha in his overwhelming concern for Rose. "You're a- a- a Time Lady!"

Martha's eyebrows rose in surprise at this sudden news concerning Rose. She felt jealousy stir within her, but she tried her best to suppress it. It was clear that Rose made the doctor happy; she would not be such a cow as to wish unhappiness on the Doctor. she was not like that, so she would deal with the pain it caused her. "So, she's like you?"

The Doctor nodded, his eyes still the size of saucers. Rose would be able to stay with him forever! He wouldn't have to lose her! And he was no longer the last Time Lord! "She is!"

"So, this is what the Face of Boe meant then? You are not alone? He was talking about Rose?" Martha tilted her head to the side, glad that she could at least be clever despite the hormones raging within her. Even if she couldn't be with the Doctor romantically, she would still like to travel for just a bit longer.

The Doctor's conscious brain finally caught up with the subconscious part of it, and his eyes lit up and he grinned, the skin next to his eyes crinkling. This was new to Martha; she had never seen him smile and actually be happy, she realized. As much as that saddened her, at least he was happy now.

Now that she was done regenerating, Rose was panting, leaning back against the console. She brought a hand up to her hair and felt its sides. Straight, her hair seemed to be, and it came down to just past the middle of her neck. She pulled a strand of it in front of her eyes so she could examine it. It was strawberry blonde. Out loud, she mused, "Hmm. That's new; not quite as ginger as usual."

"Done this before, then?" the Doctor asked, scarcely believing this to be something more than a fantasy yet finding it held more joy than he could have imagined, despite the pain both he and Rose had to go through to get to this point.

Now that the TARDIS's memories were restored, Rose could show emotions; the TARDIS could keep Bad Wolf out. Rose grinned and pulled the Doctor into her embrace. She nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, I can only ever change the hair though. Even then, it's always a bit ginger because you always wanted to be ginger."

If it were possible, the Doctor would have hugged Rose more tightly. As it were, he could only manage to wrap her further in his arms, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of Rose's head.

"How is this possible, Rose? How is this possible?" The Doctor's voice was muffled by the crown of Rose's head, but because of her improved biology, Rose was able to understand what he said nonetheless. The Doctor himself was a little surprised by the lump forming in his throat; he was the Doctor; he wasn't supposed to be tearing up no matter how happy he was!

Rose turned her head upwards so that her face was almost touching the Doctor's. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose, that'd be- that's almost be like- like bonding, which was, well, my people's equivalent of marriage." Rose smiled softly, and the Doctor came to the realization that yes, Rose already knew that and was entirely comfortable with it. The grin that had sprouted on the Doctor's face spread to take up a good half of his face.

"I love you, Doctor, still, even after all these years." Rose pulled back slightly so she could observe the Doctor's astonished facial expression.

The Doctor pulled her back to himself and brought tilted his head down as he brought Rose's face towards his own. Almost hesitantly, the Doctor's lips met Rose's.

Martha decided to let the two have their privacy. She was still getting over the Doctor. Well, she was just starting. And even if she didn't fancy the Doctor, she would not want to witness anything intimate between the two of them. She ran out of the console room.

Two minutes later, both the Doctor's and Rose's respiratory bipasses had kicked in. It was another entire two minutes before they stopped kissing. The Doctor leaned his forehead against Rose's. "Rose Tyler, would you like to hear the end of that sentence?" He felt the change of pressure caused by Rose's head nodding, so he continued. "Rose Tyler, I love you." Joyous tears threatened to trickle down Rose's cheeks, but, fortunately, they didn't. "Now, for the memories."

Rose nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak coherently. Both of them, entirely ecstatic, placed his or her hands on the other's temples. Rose, realizing something, retracted her hands, causing the Doctor to frown slightly. "Wha—?"

"If I show you my past, will you show me yours from before we met?" Rose asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered hoarsely. "Yes, but I warn you, it's not entirely pleasant."

Rose almost managed a snort, at which the Doctor's facial expression morphed from that of confusion to that of one who was affronted. "Well, I wouldn't imagine it would be, yeah? You being nine-hundred and all. I'm about five-thousand, now."

The Doctor's mouth tumbled open, and the Doctor blinked slowly once or twice. "F-five-thousand? Blimey, Rose!" The Doctor, for once, was unsure of what words to say.

"Let's actually, you know, bond," Rose suggested, and a good chunk of her was surprised by her own boldness. Rose could feel Bad Wolf pressing at the walls of her mind, begging for the emotions to surge just enough to let it free.

The Doctor blushed slightly, causing Rose to do the same. The Doctor nodded mutely, and it was all Rose could do to keep from snogging him again. The Doctor grinned and forcefully took Rose's hands and placed them on his temples. Rose giggled quietly.

The Doctor's mind probed the outside of Rose's, asking permission to enter. Rose's mind gave permission, and they plunged into each other's mind. Rose panted, and the Doctor's breathing turned ragged. Both of them were nervous about this whole affair as it was entirely new to the both of them.

Rose opened up her mind within the Doctor's allowing him to see her memories.

The first time Rose died was almost directly after Dalig Ulv-Stranden, one of the absolute worst days of her entire life. Rose had been sobbing, utterly absorbed in the grief that she had been fighting for the past six or so months. Well, she was fighting it, but she was clearly on the losing side.

Rose hadn't been paying attention as she crossed the street, and a large truck hit her. She died within minutes of the impact. She woke up in the middle of her funeral. But she knew something was wrong, so she pretended to still be dead. Some of the things she heard people say were more complimentary than she would have expected.

After the funeral but before the burial, Rose managed to slip out of the coffin. Unfortunately, that meant they were down a body, so she snuck into the morgue at Torchwood and stole a dead body to replace her own.

It was only a few hours later that she realized her hair was different, she had two hearts, and she had been healed. After that, she travelled the world under a multitude of pseudonyms, including Joan Smith.

A couple of times, she had close calls, but mostly, she never saw her family and friends again.

The Doctor closed his eyes in compassion for his beloved Rose, pulling the woman in his arms closer to himself, revelling in her warmth. The Doctor drew Rose to a door within his own mind where his earlier memories were held. He showed her the burnt orange skies, red fields, and silver trees of Gallifrey. He showed her himself, playing with Koschei in the fields. He showed her his initiation, how he ran. He showed her his life in the Academy, how he had to take the exams a second time in order to pass with a 51%, how he was a member of the Deca. He showed her how he was expelled from the Academy. He showed her how he eventually came to steal his TARDIS from the repair shop in the museum with his granddaughter, Arkytior.

Rose smiled softly into the Doctor's shoulder and felt the Doctor's happiness at her acceptance of this part of his past. Rose revelled in the moment a little longer before she showed the Doctor the next leg of her journey.

Rose was in Istanbul when it happened; she was transported to the planet Gallifrey of the universe she would come to call her own. By this point, she was 110 years old with very little to her name.

It was her proximity to the Untempered Schism that called the Bad Wolf back into her mind, Rose figured. Either way, Bad Wolf came back when she arrived in the High Council.

The High Council loved her almost immediately, even if she was not naturally a Time Lady. They gave her the TARDIS, the TARDIS with whom she was, in a sense, bonded.

After she was with her TARDIS, she travelled the stars and discovered that Bad Wolf came only when she was angry. She had a few problems with that, but overall, she was fine.

The Doctor frowned at this memory; the way he saw it, the Bad Wolf could come at any emotion. And, not only that, but he didn't exist in that universe. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of that.

In return for those memories, the Doctor showed Rose how Arkytior decided she wanted to go to Earth. He showed her how Arkytior took on the name Susan foreman, how they met two schoolteachers whom he kidnapped to have as his first companions. The Doctor showed her how he didn't even try to direct the TARDIS's flight. He showed her how he left Susan in the 22nd century of Earth against her will. The Doctor showed Rose how Barbara and Ian took a Dalek spaceship to get back to their own time. He showed her how he met Vicki, how he found her in the 25th century of Earth after her ship crashed, how she fell in love with a man during the siege of Troy and left. The Doctor showed Rose how he met Katarina during the siege of Troy when Vicki left, and he also showed her how Katarina died. He showed her Steven Taylor and how he had stowed away in the TARDIS and how he left to keep the peace. He showed her how Dodo Chaplet wandered into the TARDIS and how she was taken over by an AI and stayed in a time other than her own. The Doctor, at last, showed her how he met Polly right after Dodo left, how they met Ben in a nightclub and helped him and took him as a companion too.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw tears in the back of his eyes. That was what happened when he remembered people that were long lost to him, a fact that Rose understood fully; that was what happened when she thought about her family for a long period of time. Stealing her nerves, Rose showed the Doctor the next chapter of her personal history.

Over a hundred years had passed since Bad Wolf had returned into her mind when the Bad Wolf was triggered by more than just ire. Rose, being her compassionate, self-sacrificing self, realized that the only way for her to keep everyone else safe was to effectively eliminate her own emotions.

The process took a long time, but eventually, she managed to have most of her emotions under control at the price of her own personality. The Doctor had been right; emotions were better than not feeling at all.

Once, she completely lost control. On accident, an entire star system fell to the Bad Wolf. In the repercussions of that, she spent an entire year hiding in the TARDIS, completely distraught, Bad Wolf kept in check by only the TARDIS. After that, she started to regenerate after every incident regarding Bad Wolf, only her hair ever changing.

The TARDIS was her one true friend.

The Doctor shed a couple of tears on Rose's account. He, who had been through the Time War, could scarcely imagine what Rose had been through. He realized that Rose too had tears trickling down her own cheeks, so he used his thumbs to brush them away.

The Doctor showed Rose his first regeneration, how he played the recorder. He showed her how Ben and Polly left together. He showed her Jamie, who stayed with him longer than any other companion. He showed her Victorian Victoria. He showed her Zoe, and how she was quite literally a genius. He showed her the Brigadier and his loyalty. He showed her how he had to return to Gallifrey, how he was forcibly regenerated and how he was exiled to Earth.

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck without a conscious though. She couldn't imagine how awful it would have been for the wander-lusting Doctor to be stuck on Earth.

Rose had been travelling for thousands of years when it began to happen. The universe began to collapse. It was slow, at first. The universe began to crack, but no one noticed it; the cracks were few and not in places easily visible.

But then she noticed and notified Gallifrey. They would help save everyone, right? And they did. Rose, along with her friends Romana and Koschei Oaklorn, worked for about two years with minimal pause to create a way for people to go across the Void.

Then they finished it. They convinced every known species in that universe to get in one of the pods and leave. Well, most of the species. The Sontarans were just a bit too proud to leave, and same with the Time Lords.

It was only through a matter of trickery that Rose managed to convince the Time Lords and Sontarans to leave. Even after, the TARDIS refused to leave Rose. Apologizing profusely, Rose removed all the TARDIS's memories of herself and sent her closest friend away.

And then she was alone, and there were no more pods left. Someone had to stay in the universe to keep it open long enough for everyone else out, and she was then that person.

The Doctor felt a pang in his hearts. His Rose was turning too much like him. Rose had been through things the Doctor would have wished on no one, least of all his precious, precious Rose.

The Doctor showed Rose UNIT, how he missed his companions whose memories had been wiped. The Doctor showed her the Brigadier, Mike Yates, and John Benton and how they had, to some extent, become his friends. He showed her Liz Shaw, and how Liz was also a scientist and how she helped him deal with UNIT, even though she never travelled in the TARDIS. He showed Rose Jo Jones, and how she was a junior operative, and how he had been put-out that she was not a scientist, and how she had grown up and refused to leave his side until she fell in love and left. He showed Rose Sarah-Jane Smith and how she had been investigating and snuck onto the TARDIS, how she aided UNIT, how she stayed with the Doctor when he regenerated, and how he had to leave her. He showed her how he wore a scarf in his fourth incarnation and how he loved jelly-babies. He showed her Harry Sullivan and he left. He showed her Leela, how different she was, how she liked fighting, how she learned quickly, and how she lived on Gallifrey with the Time Lord she married. He showed her Romana, how she hated that name, how she was assigned to help him, how she regenerated, how she had not often saved herself, how their relationship had verged on romantic, how she stayed behind in E-Space. He showed her Adric, how he was brilliant, how he came from E-Space, how he died. He showed her how he regenerated. He showed her Nyssa, how she was hypnotized by the Master, how her planet was destroyed, how she stayed behind to create a hospital. He showed Rose Tegan Jovanka, how she spoke her mind always, how she wanted to get her job, and how she left broken-hearted. He showed her Turlough, how Turlough had tried to kill him, how they travelled, and how he left. He showed her Kamelion and how he was manipulated by the Master. He showed her Peri, how he regenerated to save her, how she argued with him, how her death was faked and how he left and she married. He showed her Melanie, how met her for the first time when he dropped her future self off, how their time lines were slightly mismatched, and how they were separated. He showed her how he regenerated and how Melanie stayed. He showed her Ace, how she loved explosions, how she was taken in a time storm, how her entire life was manipulated by Fenric, how she almost left, and how she decided to run a charity. He showed her how he regenerated and how he met Grace Holloway, how she accidentally killed him, and how they parted ways.

Rose, not afraid to admit it, was a little bit jealous of the fact Grace had snogged the Doctor. The Doctor's lips curled into a smile as rose told him as much, and it took a good most of his self control to keep from snogging her right then. He kissed her on the forehead and did his best to wrap her in his arms entirely. Sighing, Rose decided to finish the story she was telling.

For the next hundred years, Rose lingered on that universe's Gallifrey. The Gallifreyans had taken all of their own belongings and all of them had gone, so the planet was devastatingly desolate. And more than that, it was boring and dull, which was repetitively redundant in and of itself. The dullness made life and existence tedious, so she decided to stop. But still, she was forced into regenerating by time itself.

The universe continued collapsing even as Rose was stuck on Gallifrey. Rose made one monitor from scrap, and through that, she could measure approximately how much time she had left.

There was one undeniable upside to all of this; Bad Wolf couldn't harm anything else. Rose was free from having to keep her emotions hidden even from herself. And when the void took back the last pocket of universe, Rose was ready and, quite frankly, a bit excited. The universe collapsed.

And Rose survived. She found herself to be in some sort of park, where she saw Martha, whom she talked to and warned once she realized Martha was the Doctor's companion. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous that Martha was there with the Doctor.

Rose felt the Doctor tense when he discovered there had been a point when Rose didn't want to live. When Rose's memories revealed that Rose had been a tad envious of Martha, the Doctor chuckled, warranting a slight smile from Rose. Albeit, the smile was somewhat embarrassed.

The Doctor closed his eyes. This was the part he had been dreading: sharing what happened in the Time War with his Rose.

He showed Rose how he was called back to Gallifrey because of the Dalek attacks. He showed her how the skirmishes had escalated into war. He showed her how more and more species were drawn into the war. He showed her how the sides became more and more violent, both sides turning into utter monsters. It was unclear who was been friend and foe. He showed her how turmoil on Gallifrey had brought back the most vicious Time Lord, Rassilon. He showed her how the entire war was driven to insanity, the Time Lords, himself, everyone. He showed her how Rassilon and the Time Lords plotted to destroy all of reality. And, last of all, he showed her how he had been forced to end the war, how broken that had made him, how he wanted to stop living.

And he showed her how she hand made it all better.

At some point while the Doctor shared these last memories, the Doctor and Rose had met in a kiss. It was only after the last memories faded that they actually realized what they were doing and blushed. Oddly enough, neither were inclined to pause in their activity.

It was at some point during the kiss that the Doctor and Rose realized that they, effectively, knew everything about one another and were, in a sense, half married. To them both, the urge to complete the marriage and bond was incredibly strong.

Simultaneously, the Doctor and Rose pulled out of the kiss. They stared each other in the eyes, and by unspoken consent, they leaned once more into a kiss, which was more passionate and less sweet this time.

Rose let her mind trickle into the Doctor's. The Doctor practically pulled her mind into his in his anxious excitement. Rose's mind flooded into all corners of the Doctor's. The Doctor made a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat. He threaded his fingers though Rose's hair and dragged her into a kiss.

The Doctor allowed his mind to flow into Rose's like a tsunami onto land. Rose moaned slightly. This was something that neither of them had ever experienced before, and quite frankly, it felt better than anything either had experienced before.

Without consciously thinking of it, Rose reached for the Doctors soul, causing him to gasp and breath heavily. On it, she branded her own soul, and the Doctor needed absolutely no encouragement to do the same to hers.

Both sighed, Rose digging her fingers into the Doctor's hair. There was only one last thing that needed to happen; they needed to share their names with one another. Out of reluctance to tear his mouth from Rose's, the Doctor whispered his name telepathically into Rose's mind, a gesture that was eagerly reciprocated.

With the Doctor in her mind, Bad Wolf was forced out of Rose's mind. The relief and joy of such overwhelmed, and Rose put more of herself into the kiss. That fact pleased the Doctor greatly. In fact, Rose was immune to the Bad Wolf; she was a proper Time Lady. In all honesty, that was most definitely the best news the Doctor had ever heard in all his lives.

Well, the best news was either that or the fact that he and Rose would remain together throughout the rest of their lives as Time Lord and Lady, husband and wife.


End file.
